User blog:DudeWithASuit/ERBParodies Hurt/Heal Game - Season 2
Days Passed: 42 Last Updated: Iamthelegion: Kill Mall Security. THE GAME IS OFFICIALLY OVER. THE IRATE GAMER HAS WON! ' Rules Every 24 hours, you can hurt a character and heal one. For example, if you say "Heal Vault Boy, hurt Cole Phelps." Vault Boy gains 1 HP, and Cole Phelps loses 1 HP. Every character starts with 5 HP. Last character alive wins. The blog will be updated daily, and the max health will be 15. First Place Winner *The Irate Gamer - 14 Second Place Winner *Mall Security Third Place Winner *Adrian Monk Dead Rappers (59) *60th: Trekkies: Killed by Awesomesix on Day 1 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ USED TO MAKE CUPCAKES} *59th: MissingNo: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 1 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ CORRUPTED HIS OWN LIFE} *58th: Billy the Kid: Killed by Baby GG on Day 1 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DIED OF STOMACH CANCER 2.0} *57th: Zander Kanack: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 2 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DIED IN A FUCKING SECOND} *56th: Bronies: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 3 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SWEET APPLE MASSACRE} *55th: Kroger: Killed by TruthBrood on Day 4 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOT SERVED} *54th: Nostalgia Critic: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 4 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HE DIES SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO} *53rd: Costco: Killed by TruthBrood on Day 4 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FUCK THIS SHIT I'M DONE} *52nd: Hoody & Masky: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 4 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ HOLD ON, WE'RE DEAD} *51st: Matt Groening: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 4 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SCREAMED BLOODY MURDER} *50th: Seth MacFarlane: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 5 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOT FLATTENED LIKE BREAD} *49th: Mother Nature: Killed by Shazam7121isback1 on Day 6 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ MOTHER FAILURE} *48th: Gary Oak: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 8 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ KICKED IN THE POKEBALLS} *47th: Ghostface (Scream): ''Killed by Awesomesix on Day 9 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ THIS WASN'T OF HIS TASTE}' *46th: Ash Ketchum: Killed by RoboticOperatingApple on Day 9 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ ROLL THE CREDITS THEME SONG}' *45th: Freddy Krueger: Killed by Tigerisnormal on Day 10 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ KILLED ON THE BIG SCREEN}' *44th: Leatherface: Killed by Awesomesix on Day 11 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE}' *43rd: Smile Dog: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 11 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SPREAD THE WORD, THIS DOG IS DEAD}' *42nd: John Wayne: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 12 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ NOW MOZY ON DOWN AND JOIN THE REST OF THE DEAD}' *41st: SCP-173: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 12 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ EXPUNGED' *40th: Wal-Mart: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 13 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SAVE MONEY DIE BETTER}' *39th: VideoGameRapBattles: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 13 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ GAME OVER}' *38th: AngryVideoGameNerd: Killed by KaboomTheMan on Day 14 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ CINEMAMASSACRED}' *37th: BEN: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 14 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DROWNED}' *36th: Justin Buckner: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 17 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ JUSTIN TIME TO LAY DOWN THE HURT}' *35th: Jeff the Killer: Killed by Grinchnight14 on Day 17 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ GO TO SLEEP}' *34th: Gordon Ramsay: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 17 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU'RE DONE, OKAY}' *33rd: Bam Margera: Killed by Grinchnight14 on Day 19 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ BAM, HE'S DEAD}' *32nd: Father Time: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 20 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ RAN OUT OF TIME}' *31st: Nathan Provost: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 20 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ MADE HIS OWN EARS BLEED}' '-- TOP 30 -- ' *30th: Maury Povich: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 21 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ THE RESULTS ARE IN: YOU ARE DEAD}' *29th: Vault Boy: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 22 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DIED ON THE LONESOME ROAD}' *28th: Walgreen's: Killed by RoboticOperatingApple on Day 22 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ BURIED ALIVE WITH A SHOVEL; ONLY 25 DOLLARS}' *27th: Cole Phelps: Killed by RoboticOperatingApple on Day 23 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ HAS HIS BLOODY MESS SPRAYED}' *26th: Slenderman: Killed by RoboticOperatingApple on Day 23 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ TASTED HIS OWN STATIC HAZE}' *25th: K-Mart: Killed by RoboticOperatingApple on Day 24 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ STUFFED INTO A BIN}' *24th: Dr. Phil: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 24 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ DEAD FOOLS BY DR. PHIL}' *23rd: Toys R Us: Killed by Tigerisnormal on Day 25 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ SHOT BY A WATER GUN}' *22nd: Simon Cowell: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 26 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ THE ANSWER IS NO}' *21st: Eyeless Jack: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 26 '{ACHIEVEMENT ~ LOST HIS LIVER}' '-- TOP 20 --''' *20th: Jason Voorhees: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 26 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DROWNED IN CRYSTAL LAKE} *19th: Ghost Hunters: Killed by Tigerisnormal on Day 29 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ MADE LIKE THE SPIRTS AND EVAPORATED} *18th: GameStop: Killed by HockeyHero954 on Day 29 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ ''' '''CRUSHED WHEN HURTING WAS GIVEN TO THE PLAYERS} *17th: Ghost Adventures: Killed by Grinchnight14 on Day 29 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ COULDN'T HANDLE THE LOCKDOWN} *16th: Link: Killed by RoboticOperatingApple on Day 30 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ FACED THE MIGHTY THUNDER CLOUDS} '-- TOP 15 --' *15th: Zalgo: Killed by Grinchnight14 on Day 30 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ WENT TO HELL} *14th: Dovahkiin: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 30 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ TAKE THAT LITTLE BENT HELMET; SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS} *13th: Michael Myers: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 32 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LOST HIS DICK} *12th: Rob Dyrdek: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 32 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ SKATED AWAY} *11th: Jerry Springer: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 33 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ KNOCKED RIGHT INTO TRASH T.V} '-- TOP 10 --' *10th: Sam's Club: Killed by Grinchnight14 on Day 35 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LEFT IN RUBBLES, FOR REALS} *9th: Target: Killed by DudeWithASuit on Day 35 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ STOMPED INTO A FLEA MARKET} *8th: Sidney Crosby: Killed by NightFalcon9004 on Day 37 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ THE PUCK DROPPED ON HIM} *7th: Private Ryan: Killed by AngryVideoGameBird on Day 38 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOT UNLUCKY} *6th: Phoenix Wright: Killed by Felcool12 on Day 39 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ GOT OVERRULED AND FOUND GUILTY} '-- FINAL 5 --' *5th: Terry Fox: Killed by MetalFire on Day 39 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ TRIPPED} *4th: Nikolai Belinski: Killed by Froggy7771 on Day 41 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ NEVER MADE IT OUT ALIVE} *3rd: Adrian Monk: Killed by RoboticOperatingApple on Day 42 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ LEFT IN THE JUNGLE} *2nd: Mall Security: Killed by Iamthelegion on Day 43 {ACHIEVEMENT ~ DEAD; AND THERE ARE NO REFUNDS} Category:Blog posts